1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular alarm apparatus that outputs an alarm when detecting an abnormality in a vehicle and to a remote control apparatus therefor. In particular, the invention relates to a vehicular alarm apparatus that provides both of an effect of repelling a suspicious person and an effect of reducing noise pollution and to a remote control apparatus for such a vehicular alarm apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicular alarm apparatus that issue an alarm when detecting, for example, a theft from a vehicle and a wireless door lock apparatus that allows remote control of the locking and unlocking of the doors of a vehicle have been used. Further, in recent years, a vehicular alarm apparatus and a wireless door lock apparatus having a panic alarm function of forcing the apparatus to perform an alarm operation in response to a remote manipulation have been put into practical use.
The panic alarm function, which is used when, for example, a driver has found a suspicious person who is walking around a vehicle or damaging a vehicle, can repel such a person safely by a remote manipulation of an alarm without approaching the suspicious person.
For example, JP-B-Hei. 7-71338 discloses a technique for realizing panic alarming with a simple manipulation by issuing an alarm when communication data as an instruction to lock or unlock doors has been received continuously for a predetermined time or longer in a receiving apparatus used in a keyless entry system.